TF Prime: The Youngling Adventures Return
by Kingstriker
Summary: Sequel to Youngling Adventures and a prequel to the last episode of the first story. Optimus, Bumblebee, Shockwave and the other younglings are back with all-new adventures. More characters are coming including the Combaticons and the Dinobots so be prepared to see them. I own nothing from Hasbro.
1. Episode 1: Not What You Think

TF: Prime: The Youngling Adventures Return

_**HEY WHAT'S UP? I really wanted to make a sequel to this. Now I'm sure you know the last episode of the previous story took place years later when they were adults. But this story will take place before that last episode. This will include many new characters and plus the old cast. So...I hope you all enjoy the second installment of Youngling Adventures.**_

_**New Characters: Jazz, Breakaway, Mirage, Bombshell, Shrapnel, Kickback, Brawl, Onslaught, Swindle, Blast Off, Vortex, Grimlock, Omega Surpeme, Trypticon, Demolisher, Devastator, my OC Kenny.**_

_**Please Enjoy...**_

* * *

Episode 1: Not What You Think

Arcee was moving into a new house and she was glad Soundwave, Barricade and Jazz were helping to move out her stuff. Barricade and Jazz were taking a few boxes and other crates outside while Soundwave helped Arcee with something...something that was about to turn into an event of a lifetime. Barricade and Jazz returned from outside to hear something moving.

"What's that?" Barricade asked.

"Don't know...but...it sounds...strange!" Jazz said listening carefully.

"OW! Okay Soundwave...move this way!" Arcee's voice could be heard.

"Slag Arcee, this is heavier than I thought!" Soundwave's voice was heard.

"UGH!"

"OOF!"

Barricade and Jazz went wide-opticed.

"Are they...no...they can't...Arcee's is your future girlfriend!" Jazz said.

"Yeah...Soundwave isn't...doing that!" Barricade said concerned now as they continued to listen.

"Right there Soundwave...yeah that's good!" Arcee said.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it!" Soundwave chuckled before grunting.

"PUSH MAN!"

"I'M TRYING...OW!"

Barricade was about to faint and Jazz was trying to muffle his laughter on the floor.

"ARCEE THAT'S MY TENTACLE...YOU'RE NOT HELPING LAZERBEAK!" Soundwave snarled.

"Just watch where you move that!" Arcee grunted.

Barricade was getting furious now and was planning on teaching Soundwave never to mess with a cop-in-training.

"THAT'S IT!" Barricade snarled and rammed open the door.

Barricade found that is wasn't what he was thinking! Instead, he was seeing Arcee and Soundwave trying to move her bed out of the room.

"Oh hey Barry, what took you so long?" Arcee asked trying to pull the bed again.

"I THOUGHT-BUT YOU-SOUNDWAVE AND..." Barricade's systems began to go haywire.

"I'm just helping to move the bed!" Soundwave said. "Wait...you thought...BARRICADE DUDE, SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND NOT MINE!"

Barricade was completely embarrased now and Jazz's laughter was getting louder and harder. Barricade recovered from malfuntioning and growled at Jazz.

"YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE!" Jazz laughed and pointed at Barricade.

"YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YA!" Barricade snarled and chased Jazz down the hallway.

"That was strange!" Soundwave shrugged.

"Yeah...so...ready to continue moving this?" Arcee asked.

"Sure...just don't step on my tentacle again!" Soundwave whined.

As they continued, they could hear a few punches making contact with metal down the hallway. They chuckled and finally got the bed out of the room. Just as they were about to go towards the stairs with it, Jazz came running out of the bathroom with a enraged Barricade running at him with a plunger. Barricade tackled Jazz down the stairs where their little scuffle continued.

"Ugh...and they thought we were being weird!" Soundwave shook his head and Arcee nodded.

Later on in Arcee's new house, she had invited Barricade...who was still recovering from his wounds, to the house to chat. They layed together on the berth feeling very warm.

"Barricade, you know you're the only one for me right?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I just got nervous hearing all those noises!" Barricade sighed slightly embarrased.

"I guess, I need to work on that!" Arcee chuckled. "So did Jazz learn his lesson?"

"Don't they always!" Barricade evily chuckled.

"So, thank you for helping move that stuff!" Arcee said.

"No problem, anything for my femme!" Barricade said. "Wait...uh...didn't you say we shouldn't try anything until we are older?"

"Yeah...but...not everything!" Arcee said rolling on top of Barricade and kissing him. "I may let a few things slide!"

Barricade grinned evily and snickered.

"Don't tease me!" Barricade warned giving her a serious glare.

"Or what?" Arcee asked giving him a fake angry look. Barricade returned the fake look.

"Or...I'll kick your ass in the berth during our first actual night in the berth." Barricade sneered.

"Bring it!" Arcee growled before they returned to laughing.

"So...we're good?" Barricade asked as they kissed again.

"Yeah, we're good!" Arcee said getting off of him. "Care for some energon?"

"Sure!" Barricade asked and happily walked with Arcee to their kitchen.

_**End of Episode 1.**_

_**To be continued...**_

_**I just had to write this one! But now, the next two episodes will be based off a story I had completely wrote, but then decided to add it into this story whenever I got around to write it. So the next two episodes will be used for my former unplanned story.**_


	2. Episode 2: Painful Time-Out

Episode 2: Painful Time-Out

"Oh Scrap! Why me?" Bombshell (Or Hardshell) thought to himself as he sat in a time-out room.

He was surrounded by the angry Combaticons who he had a fight with for spraypainting on the newly-built Daycare walls about the Insecticons. He and the others were in time-out for an hour. Bombshell sat near the door while the Combaticons sat close to him. The room was little and had nothing in it but a clock on the wall. They had to sit on the floor. Onslaught sat right behind him, Brawl sat next to Bombshell, Vortex and Swindle sat behind Onslaught and Blast Off sat behind Brawl, all waiting to strike. The Combaticons were going to pound the slag out of Bombshell for what he did. Once time-out was over , the femme caretakers didn't have any control over what happens in the room right after. So...Bombshell was fragged. He remembered how he got into this mess in the first place, and how he was going to pummel his brother's faces when he gets home.

_**2 hours ago...**_

It was just a normal day at the rebuilt Daycare Center. Right now it was playtime outside and the Insecticons were looking around trying to find something to do!

"I'm bored, bored!" Shrapnel (Or Sharpshot) sighed kicking a deflated ball.

"Yeah, and it's so hot!" Kickback complained.

"Come on lighten up, it's not that bad!" Bombshell tried to cheer up the others.

The other two look at their brother with a face that meant "Really?". Bombshell sighed.

"Nevermind!" Bombshell sighed.

They looked around and saw Optimus and Megatron on the swings, Bumblebee, Shockwave and Soundwave drawing, and Jazz and Barricade racing around.

"This is all your fault!" Kickback snapped at Shrapnel.

"MY FAULT? WHAT IS, IS?" Shrapnel snarled.

"You are making us bored, go away and mabye I might think of something!" Kickback said.

"Uh guys!" Bombshell tried to get the attention of his brothers.

"I'M NOT BORING, YOU'RE BORING, BORING!" Shrapnel snarled back.

"Hold on guys!" Bombshell said.

"I'M NOT THE ONE MAKING UP CRAZY IDEAS THAT NEVER LAST LONG!" Kickback yelled as both mechs got in each other's faces.

"Brothers stop!" Bombshell said.

"STAY OUT OF THIS BOMBSHELL, BOMBSHELL!" Both of them growled with Shrapnel adding his name again.

Bombshell felt taken back at this. He walked away ignoring his brothers yelling as they got into a brutal brawl. Bombshell walked towards the swings where Optimus and Megatron were just leaving. But before he could get to them, he was blocked by Brawl and Onslaught, two of the Combaticons.

"Hey Bombshell, looking lost?" Brawl laughed.

"No, what do you want?" Bombshell asked not really in the mood for their bullying.

"Oh just to pick on you until you cry!" Onslaught laughed.

"That...and what we spraypainted on the wall of the building." Brawl said pointing to the closet wall.

Bombshell gasped in horror for what them, Vortex, Blast Off and Swindle had written. It read: INSECTICONS SUCK! Bombshell clenched his fists in anger.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Bombshell snarled.

"Ah, get over it, not like you can do anything about it!" Brawl sneered.

"Oh yeah?" Bombshell snarled challenging Brawl.

"YOU WANT TO GET YOUR FACE SMASHED IN?" Brawl snarled.

"DON'T YOU MEAN YOURS!" Bombshell snarled back.

"NOW IT'S ON!" Onslaught snarled as he, Brawl and the other three Combaticons pounced on Bombshell one-by-one. Bombshell fought back with all his might but the scuffle only lasted a few seconds when Megatron, Optimus, Bulkhead and Ironhide broke them up. Bombshell only had a few dents and was surprised to see he didn't dent the Combaticons.

"I was to inform you 6 that you all have time-out now!" Megatron said holding a slip of paper in his claws.

"TIME-OUT? FOR WHAT!" Onslaught snarled.

"For fighting and spraypainting!" Optimus said.

The Combaticons growled at Bombshell who whimpered.

"OH GREAT! THAT'S JUST FINE! TIME-OUT! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Brawl yelled at Bombshell.

"ME? YOU GUYS BEAT ME UP! I DIDN'T DO A THING!" Bombshell yelled back.

"WELL THE ADULTS THOUGHT DIFFERENT!" Blast Off yelled.

"YOU LITTLE GLITCH!" Brawl yelled tackling Bombshell again.

Brawl only got a few punches in before his team held him back. Bombshell layed dazed.

"THIS AIN'T OVER, WHEN TIME-OUT IS OVER, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Brawl growled. "AND THAT'S A PROMISE!"

The Combaticons left leaving a beaten Bombshell on the ground. Megatron, Optimus, Bulkhead and Ironhide helped him up.

"You alright?" Optimus asked.

"No, cause now I'm going to die!" Bombshell said.

"Relax, no one is going to kill you!" Ironhide said. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"But...with time-out, I'll be locked in a room with them. And after that hour, I'm fragged!" Bombshell said digging his claws into his head.

"Don't worry, we have a plan, and a plan that will have those punks never messing with you again!" Bulkhead said.

"What plan?" Bombshell asked.

_**Present...**_

Now Bombshell was in the room surrounded by the Combaticons who were just waiting to connect their fists to Bombshell's slightly beaten face. None of them could talk! So...they made servo gestures to show what they were saying. Bombshell looked at each combaticon. Onslaught slid a finger across the bottom of his chin meaning Bombshell was going to die. Brawl was cracking his knuckles slowly, just the sound made Bombshell wince. Vortex pointed at his own hand then pointed at him, he took his other hand and rammed his fist into the opened hand. The hand was supposed to represent Bombshell and Vortex was smashing him. Next, Swindle shook his fist at him and Blast Off just shook his head. Bombshell gulped. He showed them a pleading look but that only made Brawl growl and stand up wanting to attack.

"Brawl sit down, we can wait!" Onslaught whispered.

Brawl sat down lowering his growl. Bombshell watched the clock tick, it had been half an hour by now. Then he remembered what he had said to Mirage earlier that day.

_**45 minutes ago...**_

"MIRAGE!" Bombshell yelled racing down the hallway to catch up with him.

"Hey Shell, I heard about what happened out there!" Mirage said seeing Bombshell's injuries.

"Did Megatron tell you about the plan?" Bombshell asked hopefully.

"Yes, everything will be alright!" Mirage promised. "I will use my cloaking device to pull you away after I cut off the lights."

"OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Bombshell said hugging him.

"Okay dude stop we're in the middle of the hallway!"

"Oh yeah!"

Then the caretakers announced for everyone to come back inside. Optimus, Megatron, Bulkhead and Ironhide stayed around the time-out room.

"You guys ready?" Ironhide said.

"Ready!" the rest said!

As if on cue, the Combaticons arrived at the door. They growled at Bombshell who came over.

"YOU'RE DEAD IN ONE HOUR!" Onslaught warned as he and his team entered the room.

"Be brave!" Optimus said.

Bombshell gulped and entered slowly inside, but not before looking back at the others who gave a thumbs up. Bombshell entered leaving the door slightly cracked open. He saw the Combaticons have seated themselves close to the door and they all stared at him. Bombshell knew it would be a bad idea to sit in the back so, he sadly sat down in a spot that was closest to the door. He noticed there were no cameras to catch what might happen should the plan fail.

_**Present...**_

Now there were 15 minutes left of time-out and Bombshell was getting nervous. The Combaticons gave each other evil smirks. Outside the room, Optimus, Megatron, Ironhide and Mirage waited outside. Bulkhead got bored and left.

"It's almost time!" Mirage said.

"Yeah, get ready, be careful!" Optimus said.

Mirage bravely stepped towards the door and opened it slowly. He activated his cloaking device and easily stepped over to Bombshell who still didn't know where he was. Mirage tapped Bombshell's hand letting him know that he was there. Bombshell praised the Allspark. Both mechs gripped each other's servos tightly. Mirage was stronger than Bombshell so he could easily toss Bombshell over the desk in time. As the clock ticked, the Combaticons got in pouncing position on the floor getting ready. Mirage stretched a digit to the light switch and got it ready. The seconds began.

5...4...3...2...1!

In a flash, Mirage pulls Bombshell to the door and shuts off the lights just as the Combaticons tackled the empty spot and end up pummeling the fragging slag out of each other in the dark. The duo scramble out. Once out of the room, they locked the door trapping the Combaticons who were still unaware. Each Combaticon was thinking they were beating up Bombshell. Meanwhile, Bombshell and Mirage cheered for joy outside the room with the others as they ran out of the daycare where is was time to go back home. 10 minutes later the Combaticons ceased the fight to turn the lights back on, all 5 of them were severely damaged.

"WHAT THE FRAG?" Brawl snarled looking at himself.

"HEY, WE'RE LOCKED IN!" Onslaught yelled trying to open the door.

"BOMBSHELL!" They all yelled furiously.

Meanwhile, the others had finally came to a resting place.

"So what about tomorrow when they come find me?" Bombshell asked.

"Don't worry, you'd be surprised at who we know!" Megatron smirked. "As for now, don't you got some revenge on your brothers to do?"

"Oh yeah!" Bombshell said cracking his knuckles.

The next day, Bombshell, Shrapnel and Kickback were walking around the daycare playground when the Combaticons could be seen running at them.

"YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Brawl snarled.

"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM US!" Onslaught snarled.

The others saw this and all gathered around knowing what was going to happen. This time, Bombshell stood up to the Combaticons by getting in front of his brothers to protect them.

"YOU GOT LUCKY YESTERDAY!" Vortex snarled.

"BUT NOW YOU'RE LUCK HAS RAN OUT!" Blast Off snarled.

"AND SO HAS YOUR BROTHERS!" Swindle snarled.

Optimus, Megatron, Ironhide, Cliffjumper and Bulkhead came up behind the Insecticons ready for a fight. Brawl and Bombshell were the first ready to fight but then there were heavy footsteps coming closer. As the Combaticons turned around, they gasped when Omega Supreme, Trypticon, Devastator and Demolisher appeared. They were the new mechs to the center.

"So you like picking on Bombshell do ya?" Trypticon said proving he was the leader of this group.

"ACTION: UNACCEPTABLE!" Omega growled.

"We'd like to see you guys try and bully anyone else here at this center!" Demolisher snarled.

"Yeah!" Devastator tried to say but only growled it out.

The Combaticons thought their spark's had dropped to their feet. They whimpered.

"Wanna fight us?" Trypticon challenged.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The Combaticons yelled.

"DEMAND: APOLAGIZE AND ERASE SPRAYPAINT!" Omega snarled.

Brawl was the first to cooperate.

"I'M SORRY BOMBSHELL! I'M SORRY ALRIGHT! WE WON'T BOTHER YOU AGAIN! WE PROMISE!" Brawl said falling to his kness and seemed to be praising him.

The other Combaticons agreed and afterwards they ran to scrape off the paint.

"You alright?" Demolisher asked.

"Yeah, thanks!" Bombshell said happily.

"We sure scared them!" Devastator tried to say through roars.

"Everything: Normal! Current Action: Not Stated!" Omega said.

"So Bombshell, are you bored again like we are, are?" Shrapnel asked.

Bombshell turned to them and looked angry. This made Kickback and Shrapnel gulp. Apparently Bombshell's little "Talk" was not effective enough. After school the two found themselves locked in a supply room closet.

"AHH! LET US OUT!" Kickback yelled.

"IT STINKS IN HERE, HERE!" Shrapnel yelled.

"You guys can come out in an hour, this is _your_ time-out!" Bombshell laughed.

"Ugh!" The brothers groaned as Bombshell left them.

"Hey Kickback, what exactly is that smell, smell?" Shrapnel asked.

"Uh...wait hold on...AHH TRYPTICON POO!"

"AW SWEET MOTHER OF PRIMUS, PRIMUS!"

_**End of episode 2.**_

_**To be continued...**_

_**The next episode will be part 2 of this episode so please check that out when it's available! Hope you're enjoying this!**_


	3. Episode 3: Shrapnel and Kickback's Turn

Episode 3: Shrapnel and Kickback's Time-Out

_**This is part 2 of the previous episode.**_

Bombshell is back home in his room reading a book when his brothers come home covered in dents. They didn't look to happy either. Bombshell had to laugh.

"Wow, how was time-out?" Bombshell asked putting down the book.

"Stinky, boring and painful, painful!" Sharpnel said.

"What happened?" Bombshell asked.

"You really want to know?" Kickback said.

"Sure, enlighten me!" Bombshell said trying to hide a big smirk.

_**An hour and a half ago...**_

The two insecticons sit in the room having to deal with the stink of Trypticon's pile of crap in one of the corners. They had nothing to do and were getting madder.

"Ugh, this sucks, Kickback can't you just use your claws in the keyhole, keyhole?" Shrapnel asked.

"Why me?" Kickback said.

"Well, you have the sharpest claws so they would work better, better!" Shrapnel said.

"Mabye I would, but I'm worried if somebody may be waiting outside for us!" Kickback said.

"Don't be stupid, nobody is outside, outside!" Shrapnel said. "Of course I could be wrong, wrong!"

"You know, I really hate Trypticon for taking a dump in here, he did this on purpose!" Kickback said.

"I know, he thinks he's so tough, I bet Optimus or Megatron could kick his can, can!" Shrapnel said smirking.

"Yeah, he'd be all like "OH NO OPTIMUS IS SLASHING ME WITH HIS SWORD, OH MEGATRON IS STABBING ME!" he he!" Kickback said imitating the way Trypticon walks.

"Yeah, and then that Omega Surpeme, he doesn't look so supreme to me, me!" Shrapnel said. "OMEGA: NOT SUPREME, ACTION: CHANGE NAME!" ha ha!" Shrapnel said imitating Omega.

"Yeah, and Devastator? Don't get me started, we can never get a word out of him! It's a shame!" Kickback said laughing hard. "How the others understand him we will never know!"

"Yeah, and that Demolisher really is weird. How does he travel the way he does, does?" Shrapnel said.

"I know, it's crazy! And he thinks he's a killer, people would already be killed by him even before he could touch them!" Kickback said.

As the insults continued, the hour was going by much faster than they thought. After the hour was up, they were trying to stop laughing.

"Oh man that was awesome! Hey, you think they will hear about any of this?" Kickback asked.

"Nah, it can't get out! Besides, we were just joking...we were joking right, right?" Shrapnel asked turning nervously to Kickback.

"I wasn't joking! Were you?" Kickback asked.

"Yeah, wait...DUDE I THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING, I DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING I SAID, SAID!" Shrapnel said.

"I thought you did!" Kickback said.

"Whatever, just put your index claw into this keyhole so we can leave!" Shrapnel demanded.

"Fine, you know I have a ton of insults left to...to...to...to..." Kickback gets stuck on "To" when on the other side of the door was an angry Trypticon, Omega Supreme, Devastator and Demolisher staring at them.

"Oh we would love to hear more of these "Jokes" you got!" Trypticon growled.

The Insecticons froze for a few seconds, then, Kickback slowly closes the door and locks them back inside.

"Can we mabye extend our sentence?" Kickback nervously asked.

"DAMN IT KICKBACK, KICKBACK!" Shrapnel face-palmed right before Devastator ripped off the door.

_**Present...**_

"Wow, that's sounds very painful! You guys shouldn't have insulted them!" Bombshell said.

"I was just joking!" Shrapnel said. "But Kickback here had to be an afthole, afthole!"

"Oh I'm an afthole am I?" Kickback sneered shoving Shrapnel.

"Oh geez!" Bombshell face-palmed.

"YEAH! YOU ARE, ARE!" Shrapnel sneered shoving Kickback.

"Guys not in my room!" Bombshell said.

"BE QUIET BOMBSHELL!" Kickback snarled.

At that demand, Bombshell tackled Kickback and Shrapnel joined igniting an insecticon brawl. But the fight quickly ceased when Bombshell is accidently kicked between the legs. He groans in pain while the other two look in horror.

"OW! SCRAP THAT HURT!" Bombshell snarled twisting his legs.

"Are we done?" Kickback asked.

"Yep, yep!" Shrapnel said.

"HEY GUYS!" A voice yells from the window.

When the insecticons look, Trypticon is there smirking as he prepares to lunge a ball of crap at Kickback as revenge for the insults. When he does, Kickback is covered in it. Bombshell and Shrapnel laugh at him.

"TRYPTICON!" Kickback yelled.

But Trypticon was already gone! Bombshell had recovered from his blow and was back on his bed.

"Someone needs a bath!" Shrapnel said.

"Ugh, whatever!" Kickback growled and ran out of the room to the shower and Shrapnel left for his room.

"Ugh, how in Primus did I get stuck with those two?" Bombshell muttered to himself!

_**End of episode 3.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Episode 4: Bragger

Episode 4: Bragger

_**Note: This episode will mark the return of my OC Kenny who is an Eradicon and a few other unamed drones.**_

Starscream always believed he was the best flyer in all of Iacon. He would brag about it so much it would normally get on other people's nerves. He once driven Barricade to the point that he nearly got Starscream pounded if it wasn't for some others holding Barricade back. Soundwave and Shockwave often ignored Starscream when he bragged. Heck, even Vortex and Blast Off have threatened him. Today at the daycare, Dreadwing and Megatron were talking to Starscream about a new seeker.

"I don't care what kind of seeker he is, I'm sure I'm faster than him!" Starscream bragged as they walked around the large playroom.

"There he goes again!" Megatron whispered rolling his optics.

"You know Screamer, how do you really know how fast you are? After all, we're younglings, we can't transform!" Dreadwing said.

"Oh that's where you're wrong, you see, us three seekers can transform at an early age...watch!" Starscream said and transformed successfully.

"Oh!" Dreadwing said surprised. "I forgot!"

"Jealous?" Starscream smirked transforming back.

"Why would I be jealous if I'm a seeker?" Dreadwing asked.

"Because, I'm not the one who's fat and will take up a lot a room in the sky!" Starscream smirked purposely insulting Dreadwing.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Dreadwing snarled. Megatron also growled but decided to let Dreadwing handle this.

"You heard me!" Starscream sneered.

"Well all that talk had better be increasing your strength cause you're going to need some to stop me from beating the slag out of ya!" Dreadwing snarled as he and Starscream got in each other's faces.

"I don't need much strength to fight you, that's what my claws are for!" Starscream snarled as he extended his.

But before a fight could start, the bell rung for outside time. Megatron and Dreadwing waste no time running out the door but Starscream's luck turns on him when he is trampled by Grimlock who is running with his friends Swoop, Snarl, Slug and Sludge.

"ME GRIMLOCK SAY SCREAMER LOOK OUT!" Grimlock snarled as they exited the room.

"Ugh!" Starscream sneers and dusts himself off before heading outside where he notices some mechs staring up into the sky.

Starscream comes up to Bumblebee and Optimus who are over at the swings with their new friend Kenny.

"Why is everybody staring up?" Strarscream asked. "I don't see anything!"

"They're looking out for the new seeker!" Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, I heard he's big, bigger than you even!" Optimus said.

"I hope he comes soon!" Kenny said as he attempted to start swinging.

"Hey Kenny, bet I can swing up higher than you!" Bee challenged.

"Oh you're on!" Kenny said.

As the two began to swing, neither of them gave up as they went higher and higher with each swing. Eventually Bumblebee became afraid of the height and gave up.

"Okay Kenny you win!" Bee said shaking nervously.

But before Kenny could come down, a seeker rammed into him and carried him into the sky. Bumblebee, Optimus and Starscream looked in shock.

"Oh my primus we offlined Kenny!" Optimus said.

"We offlined him?" Bee asked.

"You bastards!" Starscream sneered.

But Kenny wasn't dead as the seeker was actually giving him a ride. Everyone on the playground watched as the seeker came in for a landing and transformed. Kenny was placed back on the ground safely by the camaflogued-colored mech. Kenny turned to him.

"Thank you...uh...who are you?" Kenny asked having to look up at the mech.

"The name's Breakaway!" Breakaway said looking down at Kenny.

Everyone was amazed at this mech. He was big, he was up to Optimus' shoulder.

"So uh...hi everybody!" Breakaway said hoping to get stares to cease.

"Hi!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Me Grimlock say Breakaway big!" Grimlock said earning a smack over the head by Swoop.

"Grimlock, that's rude!" Swoop sneered.

"Ah, don't worry, I get that a lot!" Breakaway chuckled.

Later on, Starscream spied on Breakway the whole day.

"Never seen a seeker like him before!" Starscream huffed.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Soundwave asked.

"No...well...mabye...I don't trust him!" Starscream said crossing his arms.

Breakaway was coloring with Shockwave and they seemed to be having a great time. When he got a chance, he planned to have a "chat" with Breakaway. He was going to tell Breakaway just where his place should be. He got his chance when Breakaway went to get some energon at a little table at a wall.

"Hello...Breakaway is it? I see you're fitting in quite nicely!" Starscream said walking towards him with his hands behind his back.

"Yes...I'm guessing you're Starscream! The one I heard that likes to brag!" Breakaway chuckled.

"Yeah, you got something to say about it?" Starscream asked coming closer.

"No, I'm just assuming!" Breakaway said tapping his claws together.

Starscream happened to notice the closer he got, the bigger Breakaway became. Starscream examined him for a minute. He had everythong a regular seeker could have, wings, claws, weapons and even a strong voice. The only thing that seemed off was Breakaway's innocent blue optics and the muzzle that seem to replace a mouth. Breakaway was getting uncomfortable with the silent moment.

"Uh...I got to go!" Breakaway said backing up.

"Oh no you don't , let me tell you something! I'm watching you, you need to know your place around here. I'M the best seeker here, I'M the fastest one and I'M superior!" Starscream warned.

Of course that last part earned Starscream a smack to the head by a block from Soundwave who growled.

"Okay, inferior to Soundwave, but I'm superior to you!" Starscream warned.

That statement seem to piss of Breakaway.

"Are you making some kind of threat?" Breakaway hissed as his voice became deep.

Starscream found himself leaning back as Breakaway hung over him. Starscream dared not to show any signs of fear.

"What if I am?" Starscream asked.

Swoop was watching this from nearbye and had to excuse himself from the playful wrestling match he and the other Dinobots were having. He ran over and got in the middle.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on! Calm down, we don't need any fighting!" Swoop said trying to push Breakaway from Starscream. "What did you do Starscream?"

"ME? IT'S ALWAYS ME!" Starscream snarled.

"Come on Breakaway, let's go get some energon!" Swoops said pushing Breakaway.

Starscream's plan had failed. But he knew now the tensions between him and the big jet where growing. Despite the failure, he chuckled to himself.

"Showed him!" Starscream said before turning to leave.

But as he turned, he ended up seeing a reflection of himself in Soundwave's visor.

"Oh...hey Soundwave!" Starscream said nervously.

Soundwave just stared at him at first. Starscream knew Soundwave was mad.

"Uh...mabye I should go!" Starscream backing up but didn't get far when one of Soundwave's tentacles wrapped around one leg.

"Wait Soundwave, let's talk about this! Be gentle!" Starscream pleaded as Soundwave pulled him towards some others who seemed to be waiting.

Much later, Starscream was forced to sit in the time-out room and his added punishment was being spray-painted pink and purple by Knock Out and a black optic from Dreadwing. He sat embarrased and defeated but glad that at least no one could see him right now. Of course that changed when Breakaway opened the door still looking mad. Starscream gasped.

"Looks like Dreadwing beat me to ya!" Breakaway said pointing a claw at Starscream's right optic.

"What do you want?" Starscream asked.

"I want you to say something for me!" Breakaway said coming closer threateningly.

"W-w-what?" Starscream asked.

"Say you're sorry and that I am inferior to nobody!" Breakaway demanded.

Starscream's optics widened, well the left one did. He gulped as Breakaway gripped his chin.

"SAY IT!" Breakaway snapped. "Or I can easily re-arrange your face!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You are not inferior, not to me, not to anybody! And you never will be!" Starscream said shutting his optics not wanting to look into the jet's optics.

Starscream whimpered thinking Breakaway was still staring at him. But as he opened his optics, Breakaway was leaving. He sighed. He had to admit, _he_ was the one who got put in his place. Breakaway was pretty good...for a big mech...

_**End of episode 4.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Episode 5: Gone Junkin'

Episode 5: Gone Junkin'

Ironhide, Soundwave, Bumblebee and Optimus were out at a giant canyon that was used as a junkyard at the outskirts of Iacon. It was known for storing strange objects, mainly things people didn't need anymore. Of course the junkyard was filled with millions of scrap piles, energon and other trash that mechs and femmes just dumped in. The younglings all had their own home-made junking poles and were sitting at the edge hoping to get something good. So far, they had found nothing of interest but were not giving up. Bombshell was interested in their little game and wanted to join in.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Bombshell asked walking over. Ironhide rolled his optics.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about!" Ironhide teased.

"We were just doing some junkyard hunting!" Bee said. "Wanna join?"

"I would but, I don't have a junking pole!" Bombshell said.

"It's okay we can take turns!" Bee said happily and gave him his.

"Bumblebee don't fool around with him, insecticons don't know how to fish for junk!" Ironhide huffed.

"I can too!" Bombshell snarled sitting down between Optimus and Bumblebee.

"Whatever, Soundwave your turn!" Ironhide said.

Soundwave swung the hook of the pole down into the bottom of the canyon and it seem to catch something. Soundwave thought it was heavy.

"Ugh, I think I got it!" Soundwave said pulling as hard as he could. Lazerbeak cheered him on.

When the object came up, he ended up pulling an old dented gun out.

"Hmm, mabye I could use this!" Soundwave said examining it.

"Lucky shot Soundwave, but I believe I'll get the better prize!" Ironhide said as he went.

Ironhide pulled his hook back up expecting his prize to be grand, but instead, he only pulled up a flat tire!

"WHAT?" Ironhide said. "DARN!"

Ironhide tosses the tire back very upset.

"Poor, poor Ironhide!" Bumblebee teased as he went.

Bumblebee hoped his prize was very good. As he felt something on the end he pulled up. Optimus, Bombshell and Soundwave looked on with interest. When it came up, he had pulled out a hood that had its paint scratched up.

"Whoa, I love it!" Bumblebee said.

"Nice job, Bee, it's my turn!" Optimus said excitedly and yanked his down.

Optimus was just thinking of any special parts he could add to himself. As he heard the hook bang on something, he eagerly pulled. When Optimus finished, he was staring at taller big rig exhaust pipes. His optics gleamed.

"Awesome, just what I wanted!" Optimus said hugging them.

"My turn now?" Bombshell asked.

"Yes Bombshell, you're free to junk!" Bee said.

"Pft! Good luck!" Ironhide teased.

Bombshell ignored him and went for it. They waited for awhile but they didn't hear a bang. It took 10 seconds before the bang came loudly!

"Must be big!" Soundwave wondered.

"You probably hit the bottom of the junkyard!" Ironhide said.

"Quiet Ironhide give him a chance!" Optimus snarled.

Bombshell pulled with all his might hoping this prize would leave Ironhide speechless. His claws gripped the junkin rod as he pulled harder and harder. Optimus had to help him out. When the object surfaced, there was a dead silence. What Bombshell had pulled up was the corspe of a mech with gold, silver and bronze plating. Ironhide did in fact faint on sight. Soundwave and Bumblebee backed up. Bombshell and Optimus were amazed.

"Whoa, a dead mech? Was is it doing here?" Optimus wondered.

"Don't know, don't care, we should go!" Ironhide said recovering from his fright.

"But wait, what about some of this plating, I could use it to upgrade myself if I wanted to. These shoulder, leg, arm and mabye helm pieces would work out just fine." Bombshell said attempting to take them off.

"Mabye, let's get them!" Optimus said helping him.

"So Ironhide, still think I'm not good at junkin?" Bombshell asked later on wearing some of the plating.

Ironhide was embarrased as he watched Bombshell show off his plating to some of the others. He decided not to say anything. However, now he wanted that tire back to make him feel better!

_**End of episode 5.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Episode 6: That Damn House

Episode 6: That Damn House

Shockwave, Optimus and Bumblebee overhear what sounded like Grimlock crying over something near his house. As they walked over to Grimlock's house they see the other Dinobots trying to comfort Grimlock.

"What happened?" Bee asked coming over.

"Me Grimlock play with favorite ball and me Grimlock threw it too high! And now it stuck in top of spooky house! ME GRIMLOCK WANT BALL BACK!" Grimlock cried.

"Aw, well don't worry, we can get it back!" Optimus said. "We just have to be careful, nobody lives in the house, but it's very old and broken up. I heard a mech died trying to go through it for some reason!"

"Hopefully we'll be safe. Want to go with us Grimlock!" Shockwave offered.

"No, me Grimlock scared of spooky house!" Grimlock said nervously.

"Alright, come on guys!" Bee said.

The house was right next to the Dinobots and it did look creepy. Windows were broken, the door was half off the hindges, the porch was damaged, the roof had many holes and the house was also burned. The three mechs gulped as they headed inside. The Dinobots watched, Grimlock was actually worried the most for his friends, and so he had a change of heart. He gulped and ran away from the dinobots and scrambled onto the broken porch only for it to give away to his weight and plummet down to the basement. Grimlock screamed until he landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Bee asked nervously as they looked around the main floor.

"Don't know, we just go to be careful, let's split up!" Optimus said.

"I don't know why, but this sorta feels like "Monster House", except without a living house!" Bee said.

Optimus headed upstairs, Bee stayed on the main floor and Shockwave tried to find the door of the basement. Meanwhile, Grimlock was searching through the dusty basement for his ball. So far he had ended up destroying half of the basement just by simply doing his version of "Looking".

"Me Grimlock never find ball." Grimlock said as he moved some more stuff.

Grimlock stayed in his robot form so he wouldn't make much of a mess. He listened to creaks and things moving around above him.

"Me Grimlock hope friends find me!" Grimlock said.

Bumblebee nearly gagged when he saw the mess of the old kitchen. Cybertronian mold and dust layed everywhere. As he knocked into a table after backing up, the table snapped in half instantly.

"Primus!" Bee said.

As he continued to walk, some cabinets at the top seem to be expecting him. The doors of them snapped off nearly hitting Bee over the head. Bee ran out of the kitchen completely freaked out and ran into Shockwave who was looking through the living room.

"Ow Bee, what's wrong?" Shockwave asked he picked himself up.

"That kitchen is creepy, never go there!" Bee warned.

"I'll keep that in mind, help me find the basement door!"

_**CRASH!**_

"Holy Primus, what was that?" Bee asked.

Turns out, a floorboard from the second floor had fell in the middle of the living room destroying the old couch in there. Dust gathered and Shockwave accidently rammed Bee into the TV breaking it.

"You alright?" Shockwave asked.

"Yeah, let's just be careful. What is Optimus doing?" Bee wondered.

Optimus was actually running down hallways as the floor behind him was giving away. The floorboards would snap off after each step he took. Optimus saw that the other end of the very long hallway was seperated with a huge gap. Optimus looked back as the broken floorboards were catching up. Optimus picked up speed and jumped the gap. All the falling floarboards crashed to the bottom just missing a running away Bee and Shockwave. They found Optimus dangling from a ledge.

"OPTIMUS YOU OKAY?" Shockwave asked.

"YEAH, I'LL CONTINUE LOOKING! You guys continue searching!" Optimus said as he climb up the ledge and got back on his feet. "This house is murder!"

"You can say that again!" Bee nodded.

Just then, they heard what sounded like fighting behind the basement door where they were just about to enter. Grimlock had accidently knocked over a big box containing old dust that gathered around the basement. Grimlock mistook a few dim lights in the basement for an intruder.

"ME GRIMLOCK SMASH INTRUDER!" Grimlock snarled as he began to beat up the so-called intruder.

"Is that Grimlock, I thought he stayed with the others!" Bee said.

"I guess he wanted to help after all! GRIMLOCK, STOP FOOLING AROUND, WE HERE TO GET YOU OUT!" Shockwave called out.

"HELP GRIMLOCK...INTRUDER TOO TOUGH...WON'T GO DOWN!" Grimlock said before he landed a few punches to his victim.

Shockwave rammed the door open only to enter a cloud of dust that wouldn't go away. Grimlock came towards them rolling around with a now critically destroyed lamp post that now had all its bulbs busted.

"Uh Grimlock that's a lamp post!" Bee said stopping Grimlock from chewing on it.

"Oops, me Grimlock sorry, but me Grimlock thankful for saving me!" Grimlock said.

"Okay big fella let's find Optimus!" Shockwave said.

_**CRASH! BANG! SMASH!**_

"OW, SCRAP THAT HURT!" Optimus' voice could be heard.

"OPTIMUS WHAT HAPPENED?" Bee yelled.

"I'M STUCK! IN AN ELEVATOR SHAFT!" Optimus screamed. "HELP ME!"

Bee, Shockwave and Grimlock headed towards the upstairs only to find no way to get across.

"What now!" Bee asked.

"ME GRIMLOCK MAKE WAY!" Grimlock said transforming into his dino mode. "ME GRIMLOCK THROW FRIENDS OVER GAP!"

But before the others could protest, they were flung to the other side. They found Optimus struggling to get loose from the shaft. He was too big, but now was not the time for jokes. Suddenly, Grimlock's optics got bigger.

"ME GRIMLOCK FIND BALL!" Grimlock said transforming back to robot mode and pointing past the others.

The ball was laying against a wall, next to some old explosive devices that were kept stored in a crate nearbye.

"Oh scrap!" Bee said.

Shockwave was pulling Optimus free from the shaft, but when Optimus got loose, Optimus staggered back into the wall knocking over the crate of explosives.

"OH SCRAP!" Optimus yelled as he grabbed the ball.

"WE GOT TO GO!" Shockwave yelled.

"But they aren't showing any signs of exploding." Bee said.

"Hmm, that's true!" Optimus said as he placed the ball in a compartment of his chest.

Then, Primus was screwing with them when a door snapped off the hindges and slapped the explosives making a sizzling sound come from them.

"HOLY...FEMME...FRA-"

_**BOOOOOOM!**_

Optimus, Bee, Shockwave and Grimlock are flung through the roof as the house is obliterated. The find themselves falling back to Cybertron screaming. Shockwave was too terrified to transform. Luckily, the other Dinobots are able to catch them.

"Phew! That was close!" Bee said.

"Yeah, at least we made it out of there alive!" Shockwave said.

"Me Grimlock sorry for putting friends through this!" Grimlock said starting to cry again.

"It's okay, and here's your ball!" Optimus said placing the big red ball in the palm of Grimlock's hand.

"Me Grimlock thank you!" Grimlock said. "GROUP HUG!"

The three mechs looked nervously at the advancing Dinobots. While Optimus and Bee were playfully pounced on, Grimlock ran at Shockwave and transformed into dino mode. Shockwave braced himself as Grimlock tackled him and started licking his face.

"ME GRIMLOCK THANKFUL!" Grimlock said happily.

"Yeah...I'm glad you are!" Shockwave said recieving another lick from Grimlock.

_**End of Episode 6.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Episode 7: Blanket Trouble

Episode 7: Blanket Trouble

Over at the daycare, Optimus, Bumblebee, Soundwave, Shockwave, Starscream and Megatron were huddled together on the floor discussing a few things. They seemed stressed out.

"So guys...any good ideas for later on?" Optimus asked.

"Not me, I can't think straight with those fragging combaticons arguing." Megatron growled.

"It's not all of them, it's just Onslaught and Brawl. Ugh...I swear one day I'm going to stab them in the chest!" Starscream snarled clenching his fists.

"Why don't the other three do anything, look...they're just watching!" Shockwave snarled.

"DAMN IT BRAWL JUST STOP, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET IT!" Onslaught yelled in Brawl's face.

"I WILL TOO, WAY BEFORE I LET YOU HAVE ANYTHING!" Brawl yelled back.

Normally, the Combaticons always had a few brawls every now and then either for fun or just to solve a problem. They fought over almost anything. You name it. However, the combaticon Swindle was the only one who usually was calm. He was pretty much the peacemaker despite the countless times he has been involved in the brawls. Today, Onslaught and Brawl were arguing over who was going to steal Dreadwing's blanket. It was laying next to Brawl who wouldn't give it to Onslaught. Dreadwing didn't know this since he was in the bathroom at the time.

"That's it I'm going over there!" Optimus said getting up but Megatron stopped him.

"Wait Optimus, you'll get hurt!" Megatron said pushing him back.

"Aw come on, I'm strong!" Optimus whined.

"You may be strong, but you're not scary!" Megatron said.

"AM TOO!" Optimus snapped.

Megatron just raised an optic-ridge.

"Nevermind!" Optimus sighed giving up.

Megatron walked over to the combaticons who were getting really eager to pound each other.

"I WILL POUND YOU INTO SCRAP!"

"DO IT SLAGGER, BRING IT!"

Megatron got there too late as Onslaught tackled Brawl igniting the huge fight. Blast Off, Swindle and Vortex just watched like mindless drones. Megatron just watched now as they both fought each other over control of the blanket. Somehow Brawl managed to keep hold of the blanket throughout the fight...until ther was a...

_**SNAP!**_

The fight ceased quickly as they all saw the torn in half blanket. Brawl and Onslaught were each holding one side of it. There was a silence that filled the entire building. Megatron had a horror look on his face. Just then, everyone turned to the bathroom door where a shocked Dreadwing stood staring at his blanket. Blast Off, Swindle and Vortex back away and so does Megatron. Everyone expected Dreadwing to charge the tempered Combaticons but instead, he walked over still staring. Once he reached his blanket, he took both pieces in hand. Two tears started to form in his optics and he clenched the pieces.

"You...tore...my...blanket!" Dreadwing said as his left optic twitched.

Brawl and Onslaught looked at each other now embarrassed and ashamed. Megatron came up to rest a servo on Dreadwing's shoulder. Dreadwing tightly shut his optics and let go of the pieces of his blanket, then stared at Onslaught, then Brawl. Finally Dreadwing broke into crying and didn't care that everyone was looking at him. Megatron patted his back then growled at the two fighters. He got up and shoved the pieces of the blanket into Onslaught's servos.

"YOU AND YOUR SLAGGING GANG ARE GOING TO GET DREADWING A NEW ONE!" Megatron snarled.

They nodded and backed away. After time at the daycare was over, Megatron took a still crying Dreadwing home. The Combaticons had no idea where exactly to get one. Brawl had volunteered to search for a good blanket. Dreadwing's blanket was purple like his paint, so how hard could it be. However, none of the younglings agreed to help out. But...not every youngling was there that day. The Dinobots, Trypticon, Omega Supreme, Devastator and Demolisher were never there. However, the Dinobots refused to help Brawl, so he had no choice but to asked the other four.

"Um excuse me?" Brawl asked coming over to the four who were playing over at their new friend Metroplex's house.

"What do you want Brawl?" Trypticon snarled.

"Uh...you wouldn't have a spare blanket anywhere would ya?" Brawl asked nervously.

"Question: Why?" Omega asked.

"Uh...Dreadwing's purple blanket was ripped in half and I needed to find him a new one." Brawl explained.

"You and your brothers tore it up didn't you!" Demolisher growled.

"Yes, but by accident, Megatron forced us to find one and I volunteered, so...can I have one to give to him?" Brawl asked.

"None of us own one, but Metroplex might!" Trypticon said turning to him.

"I actually have a bunch, and I believe I may have a purple one!" Metroplex said running inside his house.

He came out with a clean, purple blanket! He tossed it to Brawl who realized it was bigger than he thought. It felt like a slam to the head when he caught it.

"Thank you!" Brawl said as his words were muffled by the blanket covering his whole body.

"Ugh...Combaticons never learn their lesson!" Devastator growled.

Meanwhile, the other four had gotton the idea to fix the old blanket. But they didn't know how! Just then, Brawl busted in the house still covered in the blanket.

"Uh guys I found one!" Brawl said trying to get it off.

But he found it very hard to get off. He struggled under the big blanket and ended up getting himself balled up inside.

"AHH, GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" Brawl screamed trying to resist the urge to tear apart the blanket with his claws.

"Ugh, guys go help him!" Onslaught said.

But the other three growled at him knowing they really had no involvememnt in this.

"Okay fine, I'll do it!" Onslaught sighed as he helped Brawl out of the tangle.

Megatron came by later to see the progress. When he saw the huge purple blanket he smirked.

"All right, let's tell Dreadwing!" Megatron said.

Dreadwing was sitting on his bed in the dark thinking all about his blanket. It angered him over what exactly the Combaticons could be doing with the rest of it. Just then, he heard Megatron simply barge into his house.

"Dreadwing, come down here!" Megatron said.

Dreadwing wiped his optics and went downstairs only to see the Combaticons holding a giant purple blanket. Dreadwing's optics gleamed.

"A BIG BLANKET!" Dreadwing said and smiled.

"Yeah, look Dreadwing we're sorry for ripping your old one!" Onslaught said and Brawl nodded.

"Oh...and well...here's the other one! Just in case you want it back!" Brawl said holding the ripped one out.

"Thank you guys so much!" Dreadwing smiled.

The combaticons all wished they could smile, but Swindle could smile! Megatron nodded.

"You did good Combaticons...you did good!" Megatron said seeing Dreadwing drifting into recharge quickly on the floor sucking his thumb.

_**End of episode 7.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Episode 8: Sparring

Episode 8: Sparring

Arcee had made plans to hang out with Barricade for the day. She seemed really excited to get started. But when she approached the house, she thought she was seeing Breakaway and Barricade beating up Bumblebee. She gasped in horror and ran over. But as she got closer, she chuckled when it was only Barricade watching the friendly sparring match between Bumblebee and Breakaway.

"Having fun beating on Bee?" Arcee chuckled as she walked over to Barricade.

"Beating on? No way...we're just playing around! What's wrong with roughing each other up a bit?" Barricade laughed as he watched the other two duke it out.

"Well go easy on Bee, and remember that he doesn't have sharp claws like you two!" Arcee said seeing Breakaway take a swipe at Bee who dodged it.

"They work wonders don't they?" Barricade asked admiring his own.

Arcee rolled her optics and went towards Breakaway who was too busy to notice her coming. And with one swing he accidently punched Arcee to the ground shocking everyone.

"HOLY PRIMUS ARCEE I'M SO SORRY!" Breakaway said quickly helping her up.

"BREAKAWAY!" Barricade growled.

"Ooh, you're in trouble now!" Bumblebee snickered.

"No, I'm good, nice hit!" Arcee laughed rubbing her face.

"I didn't mean to!" Breakaway said knowing he was close to a beating.

"It's okay Breaky! Besides, who said I didn't want in on this!" Arcee said smirking.

"But Arcee, you're a femme, we don't hit femmes!" Bumblebee said.

"Exactly, so how would that even work?" Breakaway agreed.

"So you're saying that if I simply beat the slag out of you...you won't hit back?" Arcee smirked coming closer to him.

"Well...I...I mean I might have to..." Breakaway is cut off by a smack from Arcee. "OW! What was that for?"

"Come on seeker, fight me!" Arcee challenged.

"What? NO! Barricade?" Breakaway said looking helplessly at Barricade.

"Dude, if Arcee wants to fight somebody...I'm not going to hold her back unless she tells me otherwise." Barricade said shrugging.

"Ugh, but Arcee I'm not laying a claw on you!" Breakaway said crossing his arms.

**SMACK!**

"OW! STOP IT!" Breakaway said getting annoyed. "Barricade get her!"

"You're on your own!" Barricade laughed with Bumblebee.

Breakaway sighed right before Arcee jumped up and air-kicked him down.

"Breakaway, surely you wouldn't want others to hear about how you got beat by a femme!" Arcee laughed.

Finally, Breakaway gave in as he got up and growled.

"Alright Arcee, if it's going to be that way!" Breakaway snarled before he started throwing punches at Arcee.

Arcee blocked a few of them and threw some of her own. Barricade and Bumblebee just watched with interest as the two battled. Breakaway even went as far as using his claws to swipe at her while Arcee activated her wrist blades. Their scuffle went on for 10 more minutes before Arcee claimed victory when she had Breakaway pinned down and was pulling on his wings.

"OW! OW! NO FAIR THAT'S CHEATING!" Breakaway snarled in pain.

"Using your claws was cheating too! TAP OUT!" Arcee demanded.

"NEVER!" Breakaway said.

Arcee only pulled harder forcing Breakaway to tap out! Arcee laughed.

"Alright Breakaway, I believe you learned your lesson!" Arcee asked.

"Lesson?" Breakaway asked getting up.

"Yeah, find a way to avoid a femme who challenges you to a fight!" Arcee smirked.

Barricade and Bumblebee snickered from behind but Arcee turned to them.

"What's so funny boys?" Arcee asked.

"Uh...!" Barricade couldn't figure out what to say.

"Save your energy, I'll answer it for ya!" Arcee sneered as she charged Barricade. "You're next!"

While Arcee chased Barricade away, Breakaway was glaring at Bee.

"So Breakaway...how was the loss?" Bumblebee teased.

"It was painful as your beating from me will be!" Breakaway growled and chased Bumblebee away.

_**End of episode 8.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Episode 9: Musical Stop

Episode 9: Musical Stop

Some nights, Soundwave and Jazz would hang around and play several kinds of music loudly. Shockwave was joining them this time as they went over to an empty alley to play some. Shockwave watched as Soundwave played some music while Jazz break-danced to it.

"That was a nice song...but let's try out something different, mabye something instrumental!" Jazz suggested.

"I may have something!" Soundwave said as his visor screen showed a musical note appearing on it.

Then, an instrumental version of "I like to move it" plays and Soundwave nods his head.

"Nice!" Shockwave said getting into the music.

Now that's what I'm talking about!" Jazz said and started dancing.

Shockwave wasn't much a dancer...secretly he was more of a singer but never told anybody. He simply sung the lyrics in his head. Jazz was doing all kinds of moves, some only a cybertronian could do.

"Hey Shocky, bet you can't dance like me!" Jazz said.

"I know I can't! I'm not much of a dancer!" Shockwave said.

"You've heard of freestyle, just do whatever...act a fool!" Jazz said still dancing.

Shockwave nervously looked down embarrased. He soon found his feet tapping to the beat. His antennas were vibrating to the beats also. Of course this didn't last long when Soundwave abruptly stopped the song creating a disc-scratching sound.

"Aw man why'd you stop!" Jazz whined.

"Something better, I got bored of it!" Soundwave said changing the music.

The song is changed to "Rolling in the rearview", a song from the first Cars movie. (The song DJ plays first) Soundwave begins to turn it up a bit.

"Now that's a good song!" Jazz said headbanging.

Shockwave just listened to it not even thinking of dancing or singing. He watched as Jazz was rapping to it. He had to chuckle at this. He's never seen Jazz so energized before. Shockwave would've probably danced a bit if he wasn't so tired. He thought of any good songs that Soundwave could play that was just for him. He thought and thought but kept getting distracted by Jazz moving around all fast dancing. At one point Jazz leaped on top of Shockwave and flipped off. Shockwave ignored the possible dirt now on his head and tried to think some more. Unfortunately he could never figure it out by the time Soundwave was getting very tired.

"Alright you two...I think I'm done tonight!" Soundwave said.

"Alright, yeah I'm getting tired too! I'll see you guys later, goodnight!" Jazz said departing.

"Yeah...see ya!" Shockwave sighed as he and Soundwave headed home.

Soundwave seemed to notice Shockwave was a little upset.

"Hey Shockwave what's wrong?" Shockwave asked.

"I just seem to be a bit tired is all!" Shockwave lied.

"Shockwave there has to be something, you don't usually look so down!" Soundwave said stopping him.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Shockwave asked.

"I promise!" Soundwave nodded.

"Well, when it comes to music, I don't like to dance...but I prefer to sing! I really don't like telling anybody this in case they laugh!" Shockwave sighed.

"I would never laugh at you! You're my friend! And it's okay to sing!" Soundwave assured.

"Well uh...you think mabye you could play me one song before you retire for the night?" Shockwave asked.

"Sure...I think I got something!" Soundwave said searching through different kinds of music until he found one and began to play it.

_"Baby tonight...the DJ got us falling in love again!"_

_"Baby tonight...the DJ got us falling in love again!"_

Shockwave and Soundwave continued to walk as they song continued. Shockwave trusted Soundwave enough so he started to sing softly.

_"So dance dance like it's the last last night of you life life, gonna get you right"_

_"Cause baby tonight...the DJ got us falling in love again"_

Soundwave looked at Shockwave who had his optic shut and was singing the song without realizing Soundwave's exclaimation point appearing on his screen. By the time they reached Shockwave's house...the song ended. When Shockwave reopened his optic, he saw that Soundwave was actually clapping and Lazerbeak was chirping.

"Wow Shockwave, you can really sing!" Soundwave said.

"Really...you think so?" Shockwave said.

"Yeah man, you shouldn't be afraid to let people hear it!" Soundwave said. "We'll talk tomorrow, I'll see ya!"

"Alright, thank you!" Shockwave said leaving.

Little did Shockwave know, Jazz was spying on them from nearbye and smiled.

"I knew the kid had a sweet talent in music!" He chuckled.

**End of episode 9.**

**To be continued...**


	10. Episode 10: Ravage Comes Home

Episode 10: Ravage Comes Home

_**Final Episode.**_

A walk past the police station wasn't all that bad. Of course at night that was a different story. The enforcers loved to hang around the front of the building and try to pick fights with other mechs. The enforcers did however respect Barricade who in a few years would be joining the crew. They owned a cat-like creature named Ravage who was always ready to sink his teeth and claws into any criminal. He would wait outisde to warn the enforcers of any trouble. He actually enjoyed the company of younglings who would often pet him. Ravage really grew on the young Soundwave. He sometimes wondered about that mysterious mech. There was something about him that always made Ravage smile. One night, Soundwave walked by again to see of he was outside, Ravage could see him coming and wagged his tail like a dog. Soundwave chuckled when he approached him.

"Hello Ravage, it's nice to see you again!" Soundwave said getting on one knee to get to his optic level.

Ravage was a few years older than Soundwave and if he stood on his hind legs he would be probably Soundwave's shoulder height. Ravage couldn't speak normal so he sent Soundwave a text.

_"It's nice to see you again as well!" _Ravage said.

"You know Ravage, I never asked you this but...how are you liking your job...even though you are so young!" Soundwave asked continuing to pet him.

_"It's okay, pretty cold at night! I'm actually surprised they let me handle situations like this!" _Ravage said tilting his head.

"Well, I hope you can manage a job like this!" Soundwave said.

_"I hope so too...but someday...I want to just simply live like any other cybertronian!" _Ravage said looking down. _"Mabye soon that dream will come true!"_

Soundwave proceeded to rub the back of Ravage's neck until he ends up rubbing what felt like a dent. Ravage whimpered.

"Ravage? You have a dent! What happened?" Soundwave asked.

Ravage felt uneasy to tell him. Soundwave looked straight into Ravage's optics.

"Ravage...you can tell me!" Soundwave said starting to tear up behind the visor.

_"There's one mech...he likes to beat me! Every other enforcer makes sure he stays away. But he somehow gets to me! He's new, just started earlier this week. Every night before I go out on patrol, he punches me! Luckily the enforcers are able to repair me every night. Just yesterday he knocked out one of my teeth, I fought back with my teeth and claws but...he won!" _Ravage said as he started to cry. Soundwave hugged Ravage tightly.

"I'm so sorry about that Ravage, if I could, I would teach that fragger a lesson!" Soundwave said with a hint with anger.

"Thank you Soundwave! I just hope it ends soon!" Ravage said crying in Soundwave's arms.

Later that night, Soundwave told his friends everything. Everyone including Optimus, Megatron, Bumblebee, Shockwave, Starscream, Breakaway, Arcee, Barricade, Knock Out, Breakdown, Dreadwing, Jazz, Ironhide, Mirage, Kenny, the Combaticons, the Insecticons, the Dinobots, Metroplex, Trypticon, Omega Surpeme, Demolisher and Devastator were enraged at the situation. Soundwave didn't want Ravage's harsh treatment to continue...and so, with some agreements with Lazerbeak, he decided to try and adopt him. The next day, Soundwave sat on his porch crying and Shockwave, Starscream, Bumblebee and Optimus came over to comfort him.

"Don't worry Soundwave, we will get that mech back!" Shockwave assured.

"Yeah, he won't get away with this!" Optimus snarled.

"Adopting Ravage is a really good idea!" Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, I just hope that mech doesn't mess with him again!" Soundwave said clenching his fists.

"We'll check with Ravage tonight!" Starscream said. "We promise!"

Meanwhile, the insecticons were spying on the police station nearbye. So far, so signs of abuse.

"Hmm, it's quiet...too quiet!" Bombshell said.

"Yeah, I wonder what is happening, happening?" Shrapnel said.

"Should we get a closer look?" Kickback asked.

"Nah, the Comabaticons can do that...see?" Bombshell said pointing to the combaticons who were simply walking by the building and quickly checking the windows.

"Darn! Nothing!" Onslaught snarled.

"I don't see him anywhere!" Vortex said as he and Blast Off were checking around the top.

All day the spying went on but nothing ever changed. Soundwave told everybody to retire and let him and a few others deal with things tonight. Soundwave didn't know that Shockwave, Optimus, Starscream, Bumblebee and Megatron were hiding around as back-up. Ravage meanwhile was about to exit the police station to start patrol, but before he could get to the door, he was kicked into a wall by the enforcer.

"Nice to see you again Ravage!" The mech growled and kicked him again.

Ravage growled weakily and tried to bite the mech's foot but instead got yet another foot to the face knocking him outside. Energon leaked from his face and arms.

"Not so tough are ya now huh?" The mech said coming towards him and punching Ravage in his right optic.

"HEY, KNOCK IT OFF!" Came Soundwave's voice.

The mech turned to stare down Soundwave who looked up at him.

"Run along kid before I crack that visor!" The enforcer threatened.

"I'd like to see you try!" Soundwave said.

The enforcer cracked his knuckles and growled. Soundwave stood his ground. Ravage watched with worried optics. The enforcer ran at him and Soundwave lunged his tentacles at him. He was able to grab the mech by the legs and make him fall. Lazerbeak deployed himself and started to blast the mech. Ravage watched Soundwave's every move. He was fighting, for him! He kept trying to pick himself up. He noticed several mechs hiding nearbye looking at him. Ravage realized those were Soundwave's friends. He thoughts were interupted when he heard Lazerbeak get smacked to the ground. Lazerbeak had made a wrong turn ending up smashing into the fist of the mech. The mech now wasn't facing Soundwave.

"Stupid bird!" The mech said not noticing Soundwave charging him from behind.

However, as Soundwave jumps up to punch the mech in the face, the enforcer turns around and shatters Soundwave's visor with a fist. This shocked Ravage, Lazerbeak and the other five who couldn't believe what just happened. With the visor shattered, Soundwave true face could be seen. His innocent little purple optics, his terrified mouth and those quivering sharp fangs. Soundwave looked up weakily to the enforcer who stood in front of him.

"Aw, did you little visor break?" The mech teased seeing the broken visor lying next to his feet.

Soundwave's long talons dug into the ground as he watched the mech move his foot over to the visor ready to crush it.

"I wonder what happens when I do this!" The mech said evily.

Suddenly, Optimus, Starscream, Megatron, Shockwave and Bumblebee step out to confront the mech.

"YOU BETTER NOT!" Bumblebee snarled.

"Or what?" The enforcer snarled.

"WE'RE WARNING YOU!" Megatron growled.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Starscream said.

"NOT ONE MOVE!" Optimus growled.

"OR ELSE!" Shockwave snarled.

"You younglings could never stop someone like me!" The mech laughed.

Just then, they heard a fierce growl coming from behind the mech. It was Ravage who was suddenly completely fine!

_**"YOU LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" **_Ravage yelled out in growls.

"I stopped you once, why couldn't I stop you again?" The mech said.

"BECAUSE HE'S GOT US!" Megatron yelled as he and others jumped onto the mech successfully pinning him down.

"ARGH! GET OFF ME YOU DUMB SPARKLINGS!" The mech growled.

_**"PAYBACK'S A BITCH!" **_Ravage snarled before he bared his teeth and claws.

Soundwave weakily grabbed the mech's legs with his tentacles. Ravage lowered himself a bit before pouncing onto the mech and attacked. Energon sprayed everywhere getting on all of the younglings, Lazerbeak included. The other enforcers in the building watched from inside at the attack. They cheered Ravage on. Ravage had succeeded in killing the mech after decapitating him. There was a long silence afterwards. Soundwave was now sitting up and crying. Ravage and the others went over to comfort him. Shockwave picked up the visor.

"Soundwave, I may be able to fix this tomorrow!" He said.

"Thank you Shockwave!" Soundwave smiled.

Soundwave's face wasn't a surprise to everyone since they had seen it before. His purple optics looked around, not seeing without a visor was pretty hard to do since he was born with it on. His fangs twinkled at the sharp ends.

"So Ravage I'm confused, you can speak now and you are looking fully repaired!" Bumblebee said.

"Oh, well, the last time that mech punched me it seemed to have messed with my comunicator, speaking like this probably won't last long. As for my repairs, I have access to my self-repair systems." Ravage explained.

"Interesting!" Starscream said.

"Are you okay?" Ravage asked Soundwave.

"Yeah, I'm just glad you are safe!" Soundwave said and Lazerbeak chirped happily.

Later, Soundwave's friends told everybody about what had happened and they were very pleased to hear the news. The enforcers had agreed to let Soundwave keep Ravage which really excited them...that and Soundwave recieved a licking from Ravage. Shockwave had immediately got to work on the visor and surprisingly got it finished faster than he thought. Before Soundwave and his friends seperated to go to bed, Shockwave presented Soundwave with his fixed visor. Soundwave eagerly placed it back over his face hiding his optics and mouth. Shockwave, Optimus, Bumblebee, Megatron and Starscream promised to visit Ravage tomorrow to play with him. In the berth, Lazerbeak slept on the left, Ravage on the right and Soundwave in the middle. He had his tentacles wrapped around both of them for comfort. Finally, Ravage finally found someone who would never hurt him but instead, love him forever! He licked Soundwave's arm making Lazerbeak snicker and sent a text!

_"You are such a licker!"_

_"Jealous?"_

_"Uh...no?"_

_"Thought so!"_

_"It's just hilarious!"_

_"Oh really, how about I claw your optics out?"_

_"I'm sorry!"_

Soundwave was listening to the whole thing and smirked behind his visor.

"This should be interesting!"

_**End of episode 10.**_

_**The End...**_

_**And so ends the sequel to Youngling Adventures. But remember that the last episode of the first "Youngling Adventures" comes many years after this! Until next time my friends...thanks for reading!**_


End file.
